The present invention relates to a hydrogenated copolymer, a production process for the same and a hot melt adhesive composition using the same, more specifically to a hydrogenated copolymer which has a small weight reduction rate in heating and a good hue after heating and has an adhesion-providing property and which is suited as one component for a hot melt adhesive composition, a production process for the same and a hot melt adhesive composition which comprises the hydrogenated copolymer described above and is excellent in a fluidity in heating and which has a small heating loss and a small change in a hue in heating and has an excellent heat stability and a good weatherability.